hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2017 and ended November 30th, 2017. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was an Active Hurricane season, which spawned 17 Depressions, 15 Named Storms, 8 Hurricanes and 3 Major Hurricanes. The First storm, Tropical Storm Arlene, formed on June 30th, about a Month after the official start of the season, and made landfall in Texas on July 4th. Tropical Storm Cindy from Late-July was one of Three storms to make landfall in the US state of Florida. Tropical Storm Emily affected Hispaniola and Puerto Rico in Late-August, with moderate effects. Hurricane Franklin had moderate effects in Newfoundland in Early-September, while Tropical Storm Gert became the Second Storm to make landfall in the US state of Florida. Hurricane Harvey made landfall in North Carolina as a 75 mph (120 km/h) Hurricane in Early-September, while Hurricane Irma became the strongest, as well as the most Destructive Storm of the season. Irma peak at 155 mph (250 km/h) before striking Texas as a 115 mph (185 km/h) Category-3 in Late-September Hurricane Jose was the longest lived storm of the season, having been active for Three Full Weeks (21-22 Days In Total), during which time, Tropical Storm Katia became the third storm of the season to make landfall in the US state of Florida. Tropical Storm Maria made landfall in US state of Alabama in Early-October. And finally, Tropical Storm Ophelia, perhaps the only storm to make landfall in Mexico during the whole season, dissipated on November 6th, thus ending an Active 2017 Atlantic hurricane season In All, the season collectively caused $39.4 billion (USD) in damages and claimed 318 lives Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Tropical Storm Katia Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Lee Tropical Storm Maria Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/2017 till:05/07/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:17/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:C2 text:Bret from:27/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:06/08/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:TD text:Four from:16/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C1 text:Don from:23/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:TS text:Emily from:31/08/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C3 text:Franklin barset:break from:02/09/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:06/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:Harvey from:10/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C4 text:Irma from:18/09/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:C4 text:Jose from:23/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:TS text:Katia from:29/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:TD text:Twelve from:30/09/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C1 text:Lee barset:break from:10/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:TS text:Maria from:19/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 color:C2 text:Nate from:30/10/2017 till:06/11/2017 color:TS text:Ophelia bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2017 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 20th, 2018, the name Irma was officially retired Due to the Damage and Deaths it caused. It was replaced by Ira for the 2023 season. -The List for 2023- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Disasters